Akiviri: Demigod of Ashfeld
by Dr Playz
Summary: An ancient Demigod Warlord of the early era has washed up on the shores of Ashfeld. After centuries of an ancient slumber, he has been awoken by forces unknown...
1. Chapter 1

**4 years after Apollyon's war had ended. During the War between the Iron Legion, Samurai, and the Warborn.**

**A teenager. Male, 14 years of age, thick, blonde hair, green eyes, and a-drift on a piece of torn ship, barely enough to keep him stable.**

**His P.O.V**

A-drift for 5 days now. I'm starving. Thirsty. I try to keep myself asleep to help ignore the pain dwelling inside my body. I had woken to the sudden thud of 2 colliding objects. I sat up, realizing that I had hit land. LAND!

I struggled to me feet in a desperate mission to get onto solid ground. Unfortunately, my body said otherwise. After a few steps, I fell straight into the shallows, unable to move. Luckily, I was still able to breathe.

After a few minutes, I heard voices coming from the forest beside the beach I had landed on.

Unknown: "I swear I saw him around here…"

Unknown: "Wait. There, one the beach!"

I suddenly heard footsteps rushing over leaves and branches, turning to the sound of shifting sand as they neared my position. I managed to get a glimpse of their armor. Yellow and Green. Iron Legion.

Me: "Stay away….." I said as I stumbled to my feet, and tried to lumber away. They were slightly taken aback by the fact that I was conscious.

I only got a few meters before stumbling to the ground, once again, unable to move. I then came face-to-face with a Warden.

Warden: "Help him to the wagon. He needs medical attention, now!"

I felt myself being lifted and carried, just before I fell unconscious.

15 hours later, in a Medical room inside the Iron Legion Fortress...

Boy's P.O.V

I slowly woke up inside a room. I felt warm for once, and realized I was underneath sheets in the recovery room. The horrible feeling of drought and starvation had left my body, and I felt ...normal, for once. I then realized how skinny I had gotten after the… Wait. What happened to me?

I was now completely unaware of what had happened to me. Village Raid? Boat crash? I honestly can't think.

Just as I started pondering over my thoughts, someone walked through the door. A Peacekeeper. I know what they did, and how they did it. I'd always admired them and their work, and if I was female I'd join them. But they were also my greatest fear.

She looked directly at me. I could feel her eyes piercing my own through her mask. As she neared my bed, I slightly crawled back.

Me: "P-please don't kill me."

She tilted her head slightly.

Peacekeeper: "Why would I kill you?"

Me: "Because you are a Peacekeeper. You are sent to end wars, and keep those who oppose the way things are silent… Forever."

She seemed slightly amused at my knowledge. But that was about to be put to the test.

Peacekeeper: "Invicto, invicta Ferrum cum sanguine."

Me: "What language is that?"

She looked slightly shocked.

Peacekeeper: "You're not from around here, are you?

Me: "Honestly, I don't remember anything apart from drifting on the open sea…"

Peacekeeper: "Which language do you speak?"

Me: "Gaelic."

Peacekeeper: "I've never heard of that. Must be where you get your accent from."

Me: "We have a saying that I remember: Airson ar Tighearna tha sinn a 'frithealadh mar a tha sinn a' sabaid airson nan daoine."

Peacekeeper: "What does that mean?"

Me: "For our Lord we serve, as we fight for the people."

Peacekeeper: "Impressive. However, I'm down here for a reason, as I'm sure you know."

Me: "And that would be?"

Peacekeeper: "Our 'Lord Warden,' wishes to speak with you about the fact that you showed up from out of nowhere. Follow me, and I'll show you to his quarters."

I got out of the bed, following the Peacekeeper out of the room, and down a long line of corridors, and through the hall, until we stopped in front of a large door.

Peacekeeper: "Stay here. I'll inform him of the current situation."

So I waited outside the wooden door. I noticed the guards looking at me strangely. Then, one of them spoke.

Guard: "So you're the one that the Warden found, eh?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

Me: "I don't even know where I am."

They looked shocked.

Guard: "You're in Ashfeld, kid."

I still have no idea where I am. Things were becoming concerning.

Guard: "What's your name, kid?"

Me: "Akiviri."

Guard: "Named after the ancient God."

They then turned back around as the Peacekeeper came out the door.

Peacekeeper: "In you go, kid. He's not nasty, don't worry."

I walked into the room, looking in awe at the different items that were spread across it. At the other side of the room, I noticed a set of black armor. Clearly damaged from battle, hanging on a stand. I walked over to it, carefully examining it.

Warden: "I see you have a taste in armor."

I turned around to see a Warden, sitting behind a desk. He wore his armor, recently washed as it shone in the sunlight coming through the open window.

Me: "Lord Warden?"

Warden: "That is me. I have a few questions for you, young man."

He got off his seat, and walked over to me in a relaxed method.

Warden: "You know who this belonged to?"

He pointed at the armor.

Me: "No idea…"

He didn't seem surprised that I didn't know.

Warden: "Apollyon. Engaged us all in a civil war. One we are still trying to win it."

Me: "Where is she now?"

Warden: "In Hell. What is your name, boy?"

Me: "Akiviri."

Warden: "Not a bad name. It reminds me of the ancient, and legendary Warlord that was worshipped as a God.

Me: "I see you know about him also."

Warden: "Indeed. He is an insparation for all Knights and Warlords, as we all try to live up to the amount of glory that he earned."

Me: "So what did you call me here for, my Lord?"

Warden: "Well, to learn a little about teenager that just washes up on the shores of the Iron Legion, and to let you know that you must prove yourself worthy of being a Knight of the Iron Legion."

Me: "Wait. So I'm being entered into the Iron Legion?"

Warden: "Correct. However, the test that you face is not easy, but will gain you more respect than any normal warrior that joins by having a succesful sparring match…Come. I cannot keep the rest of the Legion on standby forever."

I followed him outside, and over to what seemed to be the training area.

Warden: "I'll find you an opponent. Meanwhile, choose from those weapons from over there."

He signalled towards a bunch of old sparring weapons. I searched through them all, and pulled out what seemed to be a thin Warhammer.

While I was examining my weapon, the same Peacekeeper from earlier walked over to me.

Peacekeeper: "Akiviri. There's something you might want to know."

I turned around, and nodded at her.

Peacekeeper: "This isn't a sparring match. You're actually fighting a war criminal from Valkenhiem."

Me: "Viking?

Peacekeeper: "Indeed. And also, since I know your name, you should know mine. Mercy."

Me: "Suits you."

Mercy: "How so?"

Me: "You haven't killed me yet."

Mercy: "Well, I suppose that is one thing. But then again, I don't like taking what Warden likes."

Me: "What Warden likes?"

Mercy: "He likes you. He knew you were a fighter when you struggled to get away from us on the beach."

Then, the sounds of a Viking came from the Fortress Dungeon. It was held firmly by a Lawbringer.

I looked at his weapon in awe.

Mercy: "That's Holden Cross. If your lucky, he'll let you call him 'Mr. Cross'. That is, if you prove yourself."

I looked over at the Viking. Nobody special. Usual Infantry looks.

Holden: "Don't let his looks deceive you, kid. We kept him as a war criminal for a reason…"

That was all he said before walking over to Lord Warden, making a few Gestures and pointing at me a few times.

Warden: "I've seen the look in his eyes. If he can't handle it, I'll step in."

Holden: "Hmf. I'll get him some armor then."

Cross then walked over to me.

Holden: "Come with me. We need to get you fitted with armor. If you're a true Knight, you'll know what you need to wear.

We walked over to the armory, and fitted myself with a suit of "standard warrior" armor. I picked up my Warhammer, and made my way to the spar ring.

As I entered, I realized that quite a crowd had gathered around us, cheering me on. A few of them were drunk, and spilling their alcohol, but no one really cared. They'd all come to see a 14 year old fight a Viking war criminal.

Holden seemed most displeased, and was keeping an eye on the Viking. Meanwhile, the Lord Warden was looking at me, still with his helmet on, but I could tell it was at me. He gave me a slight nod, and I readied my weapon, and formed a battle stance.

A Conqueror come into the center of the ring, and made the announcement.

Conqueror: "Winner takes all, death match! Begin!"

The crowd cheered, as the Viking sprinted towards me, raising his shield to his head for a heavy charge. Big mistake.

I quickly move to the right side, as he shot past me and into the crowd. They then threw him back into the ring, and I used this opportunity to smash my Warhammer into his shield, knocking him onto his back.

I went in for a heavy attack, when his sliced his sword across my thigh. My power attack failed, and he kicked me straight into the family jewels.

I stumbled backwards, falling to the ground as extreme pain was erupting from my nether regions. He then went for the finishing move, and placed his sword to my neck, and was about to swipe when somebody threw their tankard at him. He shot around to see who had done it, and I used this opportunity to get up again, and tap him on the shoulder.

As he turned around, I slammed my Warhammer straight into HIS nether regions! The amount of screaming that was heard was hilarious to the other Knights. He stood there stunned, and I gave the final few hits, one into the side of his jaw, sending him onto his stomach, and another one, straight into the center of his spine. A loud cracking noise could be heard. The crowd went silent, as he moved the slightest inch.

I walked over to his sword and picked it up.

Me: "It must be a dishonor for a child to defeat you."

I placed it against his neck.

Me: "But it must be a disgrace to be killed by your own weapon."

I swung as hard as I could, slicing his neck, as blood poured from his body. I stood upright, and balanced my Warhammer on the opposite end, like an Axe.

Suddenly, the Lord Warden walks up to me.

Warden: "I believe we have a winner."

The crowd bursts with cheering, and a few give me a solid handshake. However, Lord Warden stayed where he was, and waited for the crowd to die down.

He then drew his sword, making the crowd completely silent once more.

Warden: "Kneel."

I complied, and placed my Warhammer beside myself, while sitting on one knee.

For a moment, I thought I was about to be executed. That was, until I saw his blade touch my left shoulder, then my right.

Warden: "For Valor in battle, honor in service, I Lord Warden of the Iron Legion raise you. Stand, Knight of the Legion."

He offered out his hand. I kneeled, shocked for a few seconds, before I grabbed his arm, and stood up.

Warden: "Welcome, fellow Knight."

A grin appeared on my face, that couldn't be stopped. I took a step back, and raised my temporary Warhammer into the air with both hands.

Me: "DES VAULLLLLLLLT!" I screamed, as the other gathered Knights cheered once more.

I think I saw the Lord Warden chuckle, and give a shrug to Mercy. She shook her head in return, in a playful way. I then left the sparring ring, and headed towards Mercy.

Me: "So. What happens now?"

Holden: "You can either train for a certain class of Warrior in the Legion, or stay as a Conqurer." he stated as he walked up behind me.

Me: "What could I, a 14 year old stranger apply for in a Legion like this, my Lord?"

Holden gave a faint chuckle.

Holden: "You're no longer a stranger, kid. You are a member of the Legion, and that title will stay with you until death. And personally, I would like another Lawbringer around here. There aren't that many around, and we could use another person with your type of skill with a weapon like that Warhammer."

Me: "I do like the sound of being a Lawbringer…"

Mercy: "I actually think you'd do quite well as Lawbringer. You might just even look better than Holden in that type of armor."

Holden just rolled his eyes and walked away.

Mercy: "I'll leave you to your thoughts. Warden should show you where your new quaters are later on, once the place becomes a little more quiet. In the meantime, the actual training grounds are on the otherside of the armory."

She gave a small nod, before walking away to deal with other pressing matters.

**Well, Ladies and Gents. How's the first chapter? I'm hoping to keep up chapters like these. Long ones. Might be a good start. Make sure to give me ideas for future chapters, as I won't be able to think of everything!**

**Dr Playz**


	2. Chapter 2

Akiviri's P.O.V.

I hung around the same spot for a while, thinking of what to do. I then looked at my Warhammer, and put it back into the Sparring armory. I then had a look around, and walked over to a couple of chatting Conquerors, and asked where the Blacksmith was.

One of them pointed in a south-east direction, and I began heading down into what seemed to be the civilian area. I saw a couple of younger children playing what seemed to be a tag, a few market stalls here-and-there, and then found the blacksmith.

Blacksmith: "Aha! The champion from this morning's match. You know. I was there watching that. Quite well you did."

Me: "Why thank you! Good to see I have supporters that weren't drunk!"

We both shared a laugh, and I then asked a few questions.

Me: "Do you forge any Warhammers here?"

Blacksmith: "Sure do, kiddo! Anything you can dream can be forged here!"

Me: "Perfect! Do you take custom requests?"

Blacksmith: "For Knights of the Legion, fighting for our victory, I suppose I do. As long as you are willing to help forge it."

Me: "Even better. I'm looking for a Single-ended Warhammer, something light, but just as strong."

Blacksmith: "If you head around back, my daughter should be able to help you. I have important things to deal with I'm afraid. Her name's Ocean by the way."

Me: "Righto. I'll see you some other time then."

I walked around to the back of the blacksmith, and found a girl covered in coal soot working the forge. Even so, her white hair still stood out, and her eyes shone an ocean blue.

Me: "Ocean?"

She turned around and gave me a small smile.

Ocean: "Let me guess. My father sent you around because he had 'other things to be doing'?"

Me: "Pretty much."

Ocean: "He's always got other things to do. If it weren't for me, this place wouldn't exist right now;"

Me: "I was told you would be able to help me with forging a Warhammer?"

Ocean: "Haha! Finally, someone that wants to forge a real weapon!"

Me: "What can I say? I like hitting things!"

Ocean let out a small giggle.

Ocean: "I presume you want your own design?"

Me: "Certainly do. Something light, but effective."

Oean: "Then you'll probably want Steel. But even so, do you have the strength to wield one?"

Me: "I just smashed a Viking war criminal this morning."

Her head spun around.

Ocean: "So that was you?"

Me: "Yeah. I'll be honest, I never knew that I could do that. And then being Knighted Iron Legion by the Lord Warden, I must be special."

Ocean: "Lucky boy. All I ever wanted was a date…"

The second part was mumbled, but I don't mind.

Me: "I overheard that New Year's is coming soon."

Ocean: "Yup. My favorite time of the year! I can sneak away because my Father is to drunk to remember where he lives even. Up on the hill over there, is the old Blackstone Fortress. This Iron Legion Fortress was originally the camp they made for the final assault. But then they decided to stay here, and behold: The Strongest Iron Legion sanctuary in the whole of Ashfeld."

Me: "Maybe I'll go up there someday. I heard it's where Apollyon was laid to rest."

Ocean: "Just don't go too far alone. You'll find bandits setting up camps all around the place."

Me: "Thanks for the tip. Now, shall we make this Warhammer?"

Ocean: "Might as well. I have nothing better to do."

Some hours later…

Akiviri's P.O.V

We had finally finished the Warhammer before dark. All we had to do now was engrave it with Iron Legion markings etc. We left it out of the forge so it wouldn't smelt, and placed it into a secure chest, so nobody could steal it.

I had learnt quite a few Blacksmithing tips along the way. And eventually, me and Ocean ran out of things to talk about. So, I said goodbye, and headed off. However, I actually had no idea where I was going. That was, until Mercy appeared beside me randomly.

Mercy: "Enjoy your date with your girlfriend?"

Me: "Gah! Why do you always do that?! And no, she's not my girlfriend. I could say the same to you about Lord Warden."

Mercy: "Excuse me?"

Me: "I've seen the way you two look at each other."

Mercy went silent after that sentence.

Mercy: "Don't you dare tell anyone."

Me: "Fine. But don't try anything about Ocean and I, or I'll use this against you."

Mercy: "Deal. You're smarter than you look, Akiviri. However, Lord Warden actually sent me to bring you back to the Legion's quaters, as I'm sure you have no clue where you were going."

Me: "True that."

I followed Mercy back, telling her about the Warhammer me and Ocean had made. I think she actually showed some sort of interest.

Me: "Also, I need to ask you something."

Mercy: "Hm?"

Me: "Where can someone earn coin around here?"

Mercy: "Personally, I find it up in the Blackstone's old keep. Those bandits up there have a fair stash usually. Why do you ask?"

Me: "Because I might need some soon. A few days before New Year's, actually."

Mercy: "Because you wanna buy something for your new 'friend,' I suppose?"

This time I was the one who went silent.

Mercy: "Teenagers and love. Cute if you ask me."

Me: "Cute as Lord Warden for you."

Mercy gave me a glare. As we arrived at the castle doors. As they opened I found myself inside a large hall. The same one as earlier today, to be precise. Except we went further, through another set of doors which lead to a large dining room. There, we saw Holden, Warden, and a few others eating and drinking alcohol.

As Lord Warden noticed me, he motioned towards a seat opposite him. As I sat down, one of the other Knights at the table started speaking.

Unkown: "So, this is the one that killed that Viking, Master?"

Warden: "Indeed it is. You finding your way around, Akiviri?"

Me: "Some parts, I am."

Mercy wasn't eating, but simply spoke.

Mercy: "He's found the Blacksmith."

I shot Mercy a look. Unfortunately, Lord Warden noticed it, I think.

Warden: "Has he met Ocean yet?"

Me: "Yes…"

Warden: "She's pretty good with the forge, isn't she?"

Me: "Indeed…"

I knew where this was leading. Fortunately, I had something to say if this went any further.

Holden: "What coloured eyes does she have?"

Me: "Why would you ask me?"

Holden: "Because she's your girlfriend, isn't she?

Holden chuckled, along with the other Knights. Lord Warden was grinding.

Mercy: "Give the kid a break, Holden."

Good to see she kept her end of the deal.

Holden: "Okay, okay. He didn't answer my question though."

Mercy: "Does he need to?"

Holden scoffed, and continued drinking.

I however, got lost in my thoughts. Yes, I'll admit that I like Ocean a little, hell, a lot, but does she even like me? I guess I'll just have to ask her on a date, or something…

Tons of questions entered my mind suddenly, and I stood up and left the table, heading over to the balcony, staring into the night sky.

Warden: "She'll warm up to you. You just need to impress her, get to know here better. Surprising a woman with something she loves is probably the best way to get her attention."

Me: "Thanks, Master."

Warden: "You don't need to call me 'Lord' or 'Master' anymore."

Me: "Why so?"

Warden: "Because you have no parents, do you?"

Me: "...No...Why so?"

Warden: "Because I'm passing on my legacy to you."

Me: "Wait, what?!"

Warden: "Someone needs to carry on as the Warlord of the Iron Legion. Because I know that in these next few years, my time will come to an end. You are the next face of the Iron Legion."

I remained silent, trying to process what I was being told. Then, the Lord Warden places his hand on my hand on my shoulder.

Warden: "You can just call me Father…"

This purely shocked me, as if I hadn't been already.

Me: "I…don't know what to say…"

Warden: "There is nothing to be said."

There was a few seconds of silence.

Me: "Thank you..."

Lord Warden. My...father, chuckled.

Warden: "No. Thank you."

After that sentence, he walked away, back to the dining table.

Just imagine what Ocean would think now…

**Well. How was that chapter? Let me know, and give it a thumbs up****! I would like to get this story in top 10 in "For Honor" leaderboards!**

**Dr Playz**


	3. Chapter 3

Akiviri's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning in a much wealthier room. Look what happened to me in a day.

I rubbed my eyes, and got out of bed, finding a outfit inside the wardrobe at the end of my bed. Quite fancy I would say.

I put it on, and headed out of my room, heading downstairs to the main hall. There, I picked out a couple of apples. I was then greeted by Mercy's mask.

Mercy: "Finally awake, are we?"

Me: "Mhm. If Lord Warden asks where I am, tell me I'm down at the Blacksmith."

Mercy: "Go get 'er, Tiger."

I rolled my eyes, and passed through the doors, making my way through the morning crowds, and into the south of the city. I got meaningful looks from most of the citizens, and cheeky looks from the girls my age passing by. A bit odd, I thought. After a few minutes, I found myself at the Blacksmith. Ocean was already working the forge.

Me: "Heads up." I said as I tossed the apple to her. I'd already had mine on the way down.

Ocean: "Why hello, Akiviri. Back so soon?"

Me: "Nah, I was just admiring the clouds in the sky."

Ocean: "Typical boys."

I chuckled.

Me: "So what are you doing apart from running this place?"

Ocean sighed.

Ocean: "Nothing really. Getting ready for New Year's, and losing sleep over wandering if I'll be able to go to the Blackstone Fortress this year."

Me: "Why not stay down here?"

Ocean: "And do what? I'll just be doing nothing apart from getting my Father new bottles of alcohol."

Me: "You could always hang out with me?"

Ocean: "He would kill me in his drunken state. And besides, I'm not worthy enough for the son of the Lord Warden."

Me: "I guess that spread quickly."

Ocean: "Everyone knows by now. You've got all the girls after you."

Me: "I kinda noticed that on the way here..."

Ocean: "Well don't just stand there. Go off and find someone."

Me: "For what?"

She looked at me in shock.

Ocean: "You don't know?! Everyone has someone to attend New Year's with!"

Me: "What about you?"

Ocean: "Hah. You really think that someone would want the dirty girl that runs the Blacksmith for her drunk father?"

Me: "Well, some crazy bastard might, but we'll see."

Ocean: "I bet by tonight that not a single person will have asked me."

Me: "Let's see about that."

Ocean: "Right. Then begone! Go find someone to take. Anyone will say yes, and I mean anyone."

With that, I walked off. But not to the Castle. Towards the Jewelry store.

Jewler: "Master Akiviri! What could I do for you today?"

Me: "I need a blue-gemmed, gold chained necklace."

He showed me all the different options and unique styles that he had, until I came across a tear-shaped necklace with a bold blue gem in the center. I picked it out and held it in the light. I grinned.

Me: "This is the one. How much is it?"

Jewelry: "If it's for love, it's free." He said with a wink.

I grinned, and walked off, almost in a skip of Joy.

As I arrived back at the castle, I heard a large crash coming from the South-East gate.

I turned to the Royal Guards, who were standing either side of the large Castle doors.

Then, large screams could be heard. Coming from the same direction as the crashing sound. Then, a Warhorn sounded. But it wasn't our own.

Me: "Guards! Vikings, South-East wall! Hold your position."

I ran down past the castle, and towards the Knight's armory.

They all seemed on alert, but unaware of the situation.

Me: "LISTEN UP! We have Vikings breaking down the South-East gate!"

I already saw guards being deployed to the breach in the walls, then Lord Warden came over.

Warden: "Ready your weapons!"

The Knights readied their weapons, and followed Lord Warden as they headed towards the sound of the Viking roars, leaving me behind.

My head instantly turned to the armory. I suppose a Warden's armor set would have to do…

Some minutes later…

I picked up a Longsword, and headed out of the Armory in my Black Warden's armor. I held the blade of the Longsword, and jogged towards the South-East gate, when I realized that the Vikings had pushed us backward, further towards the Castle.

I noticed Holden Cross killing every Viking that stood in his way, while some others were having trouble with the numerous numbers attacking.

I had never used a Longsword before. I had always been into the art of blunt weaponary, so this would be...exciting to see how I did.

I swung my sword at them, and was surprisingly, doing a fair amount of damage. It was when a Valkyrie faced me, that I knew I was in trouble. I then heard a large crack from the South side of the walls.

_Wait. That's where Ocean lives!_

I sheathed my sword, and bolted over towards the Blacksmith, which was full of Viking's slaughtering the civilians. I was the only one who could stop them in time.

I drew my sword, and charged, slicing one across the neck, and landed my blade in another's shoulder. I kicked the Viking in the stomach, and stabbed my sword through his chest.

Picking up his Daneaxe, I swung as hard as I could into the three Vikings trying to flank me, killing one, and slamming the axe head into the one beside him, when I got smashed with a Warhammer.

I fell to the ground, gasping for air. The Viking was about to finish me off, then a spear head pierced his chest. Holden Cross. He offered me his hand, as the Viking fell to the ground.

I stood up, and rushed towards the blacksmith, where I saw Ocean with a red-hot steel rod, hiding behind her house. Luckily, none of the Vikings had spotted her. Yet.

As I rushed over, someone came up behind her, and whacked her over the head. She instantly fell unconscious, and was about to take her captive, when I smashed the quillons of my sword into his face. He fell backwards, and I brought the sword down onto his head, slicing through it.

Me: "To hell with you."

I then checked Ocean, making sure she wasn't injured. Unfortunately, she was badly injured, with a bleeding wound in the back of her head where the Viking had hit her.

Me: "Healer!" I screamed.

Fortunately enough, someone came rushing over, taking Ocean somewhere safe while tending to her wounds.

Cross: "Common kid, we need your help right now."

I nodded, and gave him the signal to wait for a moment.

I searched the chest of weapons in the forging process, and pulled out my Warhammer. Double, solid headed hammer pieces, with a heavy duty pole.

Me: "Now it's time to kill someone."

Holden was probably grinning under his helmet we marched out to the South gate. We were then greeted by swordsmen and 3 Berserkers.

I took a step forward, and let go of my Warhammer's top end, letting the sledge hit the ground with a heavy thud, crunching the stone cobbles underneath. This made the Vikings flinch slightly. They were also aware of Holden's skills as Lawbringer.

Me: "What do you say. Time to grind the mince?"

Holden: "Like we got a choice."

The Vikings then charged at us. And I'll be honest. I never fully knew how strong I was, but I was crushing every single bone with that Warhammer. It was like fighting with a stick. Just crunch crunch crunch. Holden had his fair share of fun also, stabbing as well as smashing heads it, and spilling guts everywhere.

It was while this was happening, a faint lime green glow eminated from my figure. I was to busy smashing heads with rage to even notice it at the time. However, the one thing I did notice, is when a vision broke into my mind. A sudden flash of images: Burning buildings, and large stone objects flying through the sky, and then I saw myself. I had glowing green eyes and threw a Warhammer with god-like craftsmanship through the air.

As the vision stopped, my eyes burned green in the real world, and I threw my Warhammer at the charging Vikings, smashing through them, and even went straight through the battering ram that broke down the Castle gate. I held my hand in a grabbing position, and the Warhammer can back to me.

The green faded from my eyes, and I removed my helmet in shock, noticing that the remaining Vikings had fallen back. Holden was also looking at me with a shocked expression. I looked at my Warhammer. The sledge had changed to a much larger, and fancier design, as well as having the same markings from my Vision on it. It felt like a feather: It had barely any mass.

While is was checking this, the Vikings begun their advance as they had gathered reinforcements. I also advanced, something taking over my form, and I smashed my Warhammer into the ground, causing the entire ground to shake violently. This threw everyone off of their feet, and onto their arses: Including Cross.

Suddenly, a voice kept repeating something in my mind: "_The Amulet of Kings, the Amulet of Kings, the Amulet of Kings…" _By this point in time, reinforcements of our own had arrived, and finished off the stunned Vikings, and helped up the stunned Lawbringer.

Captain: "We heard a lot of shouting and felt violent shaking coming from over here. Everything good?"

I took a few moments to recognise this, and nodded my head. I turned towards the castle, and headed back to the armory, taking off my armor. For some reason however, it tuned to dust as it touched the floor.

'_Weird'_ I thought. Then, Lord Warden came into the armory.

Warden: "You made quite a mess back there."

He took off his helmet and chainmail, which shocked me.

Me: "Uhh, yeah. I suppose…"

Warden: "There's something you need to know, Akiviri."

Me: "I'm some kind of crazy Demi-god?"

Lord Warden looked at me, but with a serious experssion.

Warden: "Akiviri. You ARE Akiviri it seems. The ancient Demi-god was put into some sort of sleep it seems. Tale goes, he would be awoken when the world was coming to an end."

This took me by surprise, even after the earlier events.

Me: "And now..?"

Warden: "That's up to you to decide. But...The Amulet of Kings is awaiting your return."

Me: "I had a vision about that. Before I caused all that damage. Something just took over."

Warden: "I see…And I belive they call them your 'instincts'. It is now your mission to find the Amulet."

Me: "And so the tale unfolds."

Lord Warden smiled. Something you don't often see from a knight with his type of backstory.

Warden: "Now. I have a council meeting about the recent attacks. I'll leave you be for now."

I coughed and spat "Mercy" between them.

His head shot around to face me. I grinned. He knew what I meant. He put his helmet back on a walked away.


End file.
